The Return
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: The world of king Arthur has returned only this time Amy is the one who is sucked in and must escape the grips of a mysterious cloaked figure and sir Lancelot who is casted under a spell. Together with Caliburn, Amy must figure out a way to get home, while Sonic and Tails back in her own world must figure out a way to get in and save her.
1. Chapter 1

**The Return **

**Disclaimer: I don't own STH **

**Chapter 1**

**Amy's POV**

I couldn't believe it after last time, it took me at least a whole month to get Sonic to finally go on another date with me. I didn't believe his ridiculous story about him going to the world of king Arthur and becoming the king. I mean what kind of excuse was that? For not showing up. I was soo angry that I chased him with my hammer for a whole day and since then I've tried to catch him and finally after Eggman attacked us and Sonic saved me again, he finally agreed to go on a date.

I was so happy and excited that got him to meet me outside twinkle park the next day, which is today and its a Friday night so the place is pretty busy. I am standing outside the gates having been here for about 7.45pm, Sonic agreed to be there for 8.00pm, so I wanted to get there before him.

It was five to eight and I was starting to get worried, what if he never shows up? And makes up an excuse like last time. I shook my head "it's not even eight o'clock yet he'll show up, and he did promise," I muttered to myself with a sigh and tried to give myself some faith.

Suddenly a bright red light started to blind me it just seemed to came out of nowhere, my eyes scrunched up since I could hardly see a thing "huh, what's going on?!" I asked out loud with my arms covering my eyes now one peaked out in between.

I yelped and grabbed my dress at the bottom, when I felt myself being lifted into the air and it felt as if I was being pulled into something. I barely managed to open one eye to see what looked like some kind of black hole only it was red. I heard a familiar voice call out to me, "AMMMMMYYYY!" It was Sonic he was running towards I could also see people screaming and running away.

I turned myself over on my belly and tried swimming out of that thing. I could see Sonic he jumped in and I managed to grab my hand but I could feel myself slipping. "Ames, hang on I gotcha!" He reassured with one eye closed.

I could feel my eyes closing and my hand loosened on Sonic's grip "Soooonic," I said quietly feeling my eyes close up for sure. Some sort of force pushed Sonic out of the whole and sucked me in further and I remember nothing after that.

* * *

"Nimue, is that you?" I was awake when a unfamiliar soft voice called out to me. My eyes blinked a few times I lay on my side my whole body ached. My vision was also blurry.

I groaned as I pushed myself up and finally my vision returned, I was puzzled since no one was actually around "huh was I...hearing things?" I asked out loud with my arms folded.

"I can assure you my lady that you weren't hearing things."

I gasped as I spun around and my eyes went wide, right behind me was a sword sticking in the ground I stared at it dumbfounded "uh d-did you just talk?" I asked nervously swords couldn't talk!

I yelped and fell backwards when it opened its eyes, he chuckled "there is no need to be alarmed my lady."

I stood up slowly and watched the sword "did, did you call me Nimue?"

"Yes, but I am sorry my lady I was mistaken...I must say you do look an awful lot like her, how strange?"

Hmm maybe I should introduce myself, "my names Amy, Amy Rose."

"Ah, such a lovely name my name is Caliburn," said the sword as it bowed slightly.

Caliburn, Caliburn...where have I heard that before? I blinked in thought while staring at the ground. "Perhaps you should meet the lady of the lake she may have an idea of why you look so much like her."

I looked back up at Caliburn "the lady of the lake?" I questioned.

"Yes, her name is Nimue, I'm sure she'd be pleased to meet you."

I paused for a moment hm I guess there's nothing else I can do "okay let's go!" I cried cheerful and picked up Caliburn.

"Whoa careful there Amy I am pretty delicate!" Caliburn said after I picked him up.

I raised my eyes as I started walking with him, "but you're a sword?"

"Have you ever seen a sword that talks?"

"Uh, no!"

"Well I can also feel, so just be careful when handling me okay?"

I smiled and nodded "okay I'm sorry about that, so which way do we go?" I asked as we arrived at a dark scary looking forest that was giving me the willies.

"Apologie accepted Amy...hm now well if my calculations are correct we have to go through here!" Caliburn said while looking at the forest.

"I was afraid you were going to say that," I exclaimed the forest did unnerve me a little. "Well let's go!" I said and continued on in but I did have the strangest feeling that we were being watched.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"I want her captured do you hear me Lancelot? I must have her power!" Said a dark figure in a black cloak to a black and red hedgehog in a knights armour.

"As you wish master!" Bowed the hedgehog and followed on into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Return**

**Chapter 2**

**Sonic's POV**

I was on my way to my date with Amy, which for some reason I was actually looking forward to and for once I hadn't forgotten about it. And nothing had stopped me along the way ie Eggman, heh won't she be surprise when I actually show up. At first when she asked me I wasn't really that bothered about it, but lately I have got these strange feelings inside me when I've been around Amy and they just make me wanna be around her more I really can't understand why.

I was running through Station Square, heading towards Twinkle Park. It was 7.55pm on a Friday night and I was to meet Ames outside the park at 8pm so I was making great time well for me anyway. I was nearly there when a sudden gust of wind picked up and it wasn't the usual kind of wind that I cause when running fast. I skidded to a halt when I almost reached the park. My mouth hung open in shock, it looked like a black hole only it was red and sparks of electricity were flying out of it.

A familiar yelp caught my attention and I let out a gasp when I saw Amy getting sucked into that thing. "AMY!" I yelled and ran over, she was trying to swim out and I did the first thing that came to my mind and that was jump in and grab her out. I felt her grip my hand and I could only open one eye since the force of the wind was making it really hard to see. "Hang on Ames I gotcha!" I cried but no I could feel her slipping out of my grip.

"Soooonic," she let out and I could see her eyes closing over nooo she can't be? I tried so hard to keep my grip on her but I was failing.

Suddenly a force of wind smashed into me and knocked me out the hole, "NOOOOOO AMMMY!" I fell backwards out of the hole and right onto my butt. I growled while watching the hole swirl about and disappear with Amy inside. I rubbed my side as I stood up, "ugh, I wonder if Tails would be able to figure out where she went," I muttered to myself and headed straight for the Mystic Ruins.

I burst in through the workshop and startled poor Tails who was hovering above the cockpit of the Tornado. He yelped when he landed on the top of it,"Sonic I wish you wouldn't do that!" He yelled.

I scratched my head and shot him a apologetic look, "sorry buddy, I was kinda in a rush to see you."

Tails sighed "aren't you always?"

I shrugged "I guess I am, but this time it's emergency."

Tails raised his eyes "really has something happened? Is it Eggman?"

I shook my head and gestured for him to sit at the workbench, I then explained what happened and asked if there was anything that we could do to save Amy. Tails looked deep in thought when he suddenly snapped his fingers "I know Amy's still got her watch communicator I doubt it'll work, but if we can't speak to Amy, we maybe able to hear what's happening around her plus we should be able to get a location of her whereabouts!" Tails explained as he went to grabb his watch.

I grinned "great idea buddy I knew you'd be able to help."

Tails brought the watch back to the table and started to fiddle around with it. He switched it on, "ok now I just gotta click on Amy's icon and hopefully it'll bring up her whereabouts...Bingo there she is hm lets see if we can talk to her," Tails said as he fiddled about with it again.

We got nothing but static, I sighed "well at least we got a location, where is she?"

Tails frowned "well it doesn't actually give a name."

Great now how was I suppose to save her? I slammed my head on the table Tails stood up and looked as if he was trying to get a signal, suddenly I heard a voice but it was really muffled. Tails gasped "I think this is Amy, maybe if I move around a bit we might able to hear her!" My ears perked up and I followed him around and finally and just right beside a window of the workshop we heard her voice.

"Oh, man this place gives me the creeps." Came Amy's voice I sighed in relief at least she was still alive.

"hm yes I have to agree with that statement it is a bit creepy, we just have to watch out for the monsters around here," I almost shoved Tails to the ground when I heard this voice I was pretty sure that was Caliburn that means Amy's in king Arthur's world.

"Tails I know where Amy is!" I cried out shock and grabbed the watch.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Return **

**Chapter 3**

**Amy's POV**

This forest was really giving me the creeps, I looked around feeling uneasy about my surroundings. Even though it was during the day this forest made it seem really dark and eerie, "uh, Caliburn are you sure we have to go through this forest?" I asked as I brought Caliburn round to face me.

"I'm afraid so, the lady of the lake lives in the very centre of the forest. We must be careful as we continue on," Caliburn replied saying what I didn't want to hear.

I jumped after hearing a strange noise "ah, what was that?!"

Caliburn was staring at my wrist "hm, the noise appears to be emanating from your wrist."

I looked at my wrist "oh, it's Tails communicator watch, I forgot I was wearing this thing...I wonder if I can contact Tails?" I said out loud.

"Hm, I've never seen anything like that before is it magic?" Questioned Caliburn with interest.

"Magic? No its a watch it tells the time and my friend Tails added a feature that allowed us to communicate through it," I explained, but I don't think Caliburn understood it.

I gasped when I heard Sonic's voice through the static that was cracking out of the watch, "Sonic?!" I beamed.

"Amy...Are...You...There?!" I managed to make out some of what he said, but I don't think Sonic could hear me. I sighed in disappointment.

"I don't think he can hear me."

Caliburn raised his eyes "that voice sounds familiar to me."

I was just about to ask Caliburn who he thought it was when I heard the sound of metal clanking and coming towards up I turned and gasped in fear at seeing a hedgehog in a knights armour. I could see his eyes through his helmet and they were blood shot red.

"Sir Lancelot?" Caliburn asked.

My eyes went wide I think I know were I am, but it's kinda hard to believe. "Caliburn did you just say sir Lancelot?"

"Yes, but I don't understand this sir Lancelot does not have red eyes like that," said Caliburn as I was backing up from the hedgehog.

"He looks awful mad, do you think we should run?" I asked feeling worried as I don't think I could defend myself while being up against him.

"That might be our best option, I suggest we run now," Caliburn agreed.

I nodded and made a break for it further into the trees, the hedgehog chased us all the way through and I soon ran into a dead-end. "Oh, no it's a dead-end!" I panicked.

The hedgehog in amour was getting closer and closer to us, I swung Caliburn the same way I do with my hammer, "whoa!" He cried.

The hedgehog merley chuckled "nowhere to run!"

I gasped as a bright light surrounded us and we vanished and as soon as the light disappeared we arrived at beautiful lake that was a sparkly crystal colour "whoa amazing," I said in awed. I jumped when I heard a voice that sounded exactly like mine.

"Hello there Caliburn nice to see you again," I couldn't the lady of the lake looked exactly like me to, except she wore a light blue and white dress.

"Ah, my lady nice to see you again I assume that was you that helped us out back then?" Asked Caliburn.

She nodded and I just couldn't get over the fact that she looked liked me, "hello Amy I had a feeling that we'd meet after I met that blue hedgehog named Sonic," I snapped out of my trance.

"H-huh oh I'm sorry, really?"

She nodded with a smile "come with me, I bet you must have many questions?" I smiled back when realising that I did and she led us to her little house across the lake.

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

I sighed when Amy couldn't hear me over the watch, I quickly turned to Tails who was recovering from when I nearly pushed him over "heh sorry about that buddy, it just that I know were Amy is."

"Really were?" Tails asked.

"She's in the world of king Arthur, that was Caliburn's voice I heard over the watch and that what makes me certain," I explained to Tails.

"Wait, wait hold up a minute, you mean to tell me that that story you told Amy is true?" Tails asked a little shocked. I grinned at him and nodded.

"Yep, every last bit of it."

Tails eyes went wide "so, that means your the actual king of that world?"

"Well yeah I guess, but you know me I could never become a king cause that would mean having to stay in one place and rule a kingdom," I shrugged.

Tails nodded in agreement "well since we know where Amy is, how do we get her back?"

"Beats me Tails, that's why I came to you, to see if you could think of something."

Tails seemed to think for a moment "hm I got something but it's a long shot, I don't even know if this'll work."

I knew he could think of something "what ya got buddy?"

"Since you've already been there, maybe you could use chaos control," Tails suggested.

"Huh, worth a shot hang on buddy I'm going to try it right now," I replied as I dug into my quills and brought out a green chaos emerald which surprised Tails.

"Wow you found one so quickly we only lost them last after that fight with Eggman last week," I grinned and Tails stood close to me.

"Stay close Tails, CHOAS CONTROL!" I yelled while holding the emerald up in the air a green light surrounded me and Tails and we disappeared from the workshop. My eyes cracked open a little and I saw that we were in the middle of a grassy area surrounded by trees "huh, it worked," I muttered.


End file.
